Black Lacy Panties
by babykMalfoy
Summary: It's N.E.W.T's and hermione needs her lucky charm. Draco has something hermione wants and secrets are revealed. Dramione one-shot. xox


"Damn it...where are they?" Hermione had always believed in superstition and things of such nature and today was the final exam for N.E.W.T's. She crammed study in the common room all night last night and barley slept at all, so when dawn came she returned to her room fully content at her knowledge level. She couldn't be bothered to go to the hall for breakfast where everyone was freaking out about the upcoming test, so she got the house elves to bring her an apple and started to get ready for the day. She chose a simple black lacy top, a knee length, back split pencil skirt and some low wedges and lay it out on the bed as she started to slowly strip of her PJ's. Since today, seventh years were allowed to wear free choice with their school robes open, prefects and heads got the better package deal, free dress code full stop. She chose a simple yet lacy black silk bra and her lucky lace panties to help her in the exam. But she turned her room upside down looking for them and they were no where to be seen, she then righted her room with a loud huff.

"looking for these?" malfoy stood at the door, lacy langerie dangling from two fingers as he walks slowly forward, smirk in place. " Now granger, i didn't peg you for the type to wear these, or that sexy bra your planning to wear and come to think of it, most of the clothes in your closet either. Guess i underestimated you huh?"

Hermione lunged, past boiling point, but missed by an inch as she thudded loudly and painfully to the ground. He danced around her, refusing to give her possesions back.

"Malfoy i swear i will hex your balls off if you don't give them back, i need them." Hermione sulked. Malfoy looked thoughtful for a few seconds and the next thing he said stunned her beyond belief.

" Why don't you go comando like you did last thursday?" The shock and embaressment on Hermiones face was priceless to say the least.

"You are so perverted, I'm a mudblood, why were you even looking at me that way and that close and even that low?" She took a step back as she let her words sink in. She waited and waited, and yet nothing happend. she looked up to see a set of silver-grey eyes so mezmerising, it was hard to resist and the next thing she knew, his lips decended on to hers and heat built like fire from her toes to her head and anywhere he touched her.

In an instant she was on the bed and him on top of her, both kissing so passionatly and feverishly, it was hard to tell where he started and where she finished. A tangle of clothes lay on the ground descarded as they tear each other to pieces. The exam forgotten as his mouth made its way agonisingly slow down the length of her body and back to her nipples where he took one pointy peak in his mouth and grew stiff as Hermione moaned. Kneading the other breast with his hand, hermione arched her back and whimpered.

He couldn't take it any longer, he drew back and looked to hermione for permission. Her body was aching and she was past the point of saying no. He slowly pushed his 9 inch member into her fully and drew back out slowly. Too slow for Hermiones liking so she wrapped her legs around his torso and thrust upward, letting him know she wanted him NOW. He didn't dissapoint as he started pumping in and out, in and out, faster and faster until the heat and pleasure became to much and merged as one, creating a mind blowing, full on, screaming orgasm. not seconds later Malfoy did the same and spilled his hot seed deep inside her. They lay there for a few minutes, breathing heavy and thinking about what had just occured. The moment she realized, she sat bolt upright.

" You were in my room!" she yelled at him in outrage. "How dare you invade my privacy like that. I am appaled and about to make you pay BIG TIME! where the hells my wand?" she started searching as Malfoy looked calmly at her, still in dreamland.

" Hermione, i love you, i've been looking for a sign or something to say you loved me too or that you didn't hate me and i got carried away. I'm sorry." Hermione stared incredulously at the boy who had taunted her for years and made her life a living hell.

" You prat, you could have just asked me. Or not been a complete ass. BUT... *sigh* ... I love you too, does this mean we are...?." She smiled and he beamed from ear to ear in confirmation. She slowly walked back to him and lay down once again, N.E.W.T's can wait, because my new boyfriend and i have a lot of catching up to do. She squeeled as he lifted her up and slid on top of her naked form once again.

This was the best day Hermione had ever made and to think it all started with a pair of lacy black panties.


End file.
